Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is the protagonist of the Fairy Tail series. He appeared in the 76th episode of Death Battle, Natsu VS Ace, where he fought against Portgas D. Ace from the One Piece ''series. He was voiced by Howard Wang. History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel. However, the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons, raised the young child as his own son. Igneel taught Natsu to speak, write and use his very own form of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Eventually, Igneel sealed his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and, along with four other Dragons and their Dragon Slayers, jumped 400 years into the future via Eclipse Gate While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. And so, Natsu joined Fairy Tail. 7 years later he met a girl named Lucy Heartfilia in Hargeon Town who aspired to join Fairy Tail. After rescuing her from some bandits, later on, he took her to his guild where they formed a team, and have gone on numerous adventures ever since. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Natsu Dragneel * Alias: E.N.D. ** "Etherious Natsu Dragneel" * Height: 5'7"/170.18 cm * Member of the Fairy Tail Guild * Foster son to a dragon * Trained Dragon Slayer * Twice orphaned * Gets motion sick easily Magic * Fire Dragon Slayer Magic ** Roar, Iron Fist, Claw, Sword Horn, Brilliant Flame ** Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade ** Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist * Lightning Fire Dragon Magic ** Augments Fire Dragon Slayer Moves ** Firing Hammer ** Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade * Dragon Force ** Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade * Black Fire Dragon Mode * Transformation Magic * Fire Dragon King Mode ** Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist ** Fire Dragon King's Roar Feats * Wiped out 973 soldiers at once * Destroyed the Tower of Heaven * Survived Jellal's meteor-level magic * Lifted a large stone slab * One-shot a War God * Moved faster than eyesight * Melted a coliseum with his heat Death Battle Quotes * ''Give that back! Or you'll have to deal with me! * That's it! I'm gonna mess you up! * Fire Dragon Sword Horn! * Wait, are you seriously MADE of fire? * Time to turn up the heat! * Fire Dragon King's Roar! * Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist! * Oh no... * I'm not trying to! Lightning Fire Dragon Mode! * LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR! * Phew, all's well that ends well! (laughs) One Minute Melee Natsu also confronted Portgas D. Ace in Season 3 of ''One Minute Melee'', but this time he lost as Ace made him consume too much fire to the point where he exploded. Gallery Fairy Tail - Dragon Force Natsu.png|Dragon Force Natsu Fairy Tail - Natsu Dragneel's Natural Dragon Force.png|Natsu Dragneel's Natural Dragon Force Fairy Tail - Natsu Dragneel unleashing his Fire Dragon King Mode.png|Natsu Dragneel unleashing his Fire Dragon King Mode 178524864ce8136461ddec04a2d48c82.jpg|Natsu's Iron Fist Natsu Dragneel Sprite.png|Sprite used in Death Battle Natsu sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Trivia * Natsu and his opponent are the sixteenth and seventeenth Anime/Manga Characters to enter Death Battle, with the last fifteen being Vegeta, Pikachu, Son Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet and Voltron Lion Force, with the next seven being Android 18, Lucario, Renamon, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. ** Natsu is the third Kodansha character in Death Battle, after Astro Boy and Erza Scarlet. * Like Vegeta, Natsu's official voice actor, Todd Haberkorn, has voiced other combatants in Death Battle, in his case, Tai, Daxter, and Spider-Man 2099. ** When asked why Todd was not voicing Natsu, Ben stated: "Todd's great! However, it's typical for an actor under contract to not be able to perform their character in outside/unofficial work." * Natsu's sprites came from Fairy Tail: Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou for Nintendo DS. * Natsu Dragneel is the second Fairy Tail combatant to be featured on Death Battle, the first being Erza Scarlet. ** Natsu is also the second combatant to face-off against a One Piece character. * Natsu and his opponent are the fifth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee, with the first four pairs being Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye and Vegeta and Shadow, and with the following 6 pairs being Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro and Ryu & Jin Kazama. References * Natsu Dragneel on Wikipedia * Natsu Dragneel on the Fairy Tail Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fairy Tail Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kodansha Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Magic Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Near-Immortals Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Demons Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mascots Category:Human Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Old Combatants Category:Wizard Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists